Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion
Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion are non-existent fan fiction DLC packs that gives the player more worlds to explore. Some of these worlds are not based off of Disney related properties, but instead based off of feature films and video games. Other worlds featured in the DLC packs are of Disney properties, but haven't been used in the Kingdom Hearts series. The graphics and textures are updated and in high definition just like they were in HD 2.5 reMIX. In addition to downloadable worlds, Sora, Donald and Goofy get new features as well. Such as new abilities, forms, limits and spells. ALong with new content, new villains such as Dr. Facilier will also be pursuing Sora, Donald and Goofy, appearing in certain worlds in Expansion Packs 3 and 4. Riku can now be temporarily playble when Sora is defeated in certain battle, replacing Mickey. It also features a new game difficulty, Sora Must Die, which puts the player to the ultimate test. How to access the DLC in-game After purchasing the DLC, a new option called, Expansion, will be selectable right under Load Game. Select it and the game will take you straight to the Lanes in Between. After that, you can select the worlds that came within the pack. After completing all DLC worlds, there will be no end credits and you will be taken back to The Lanes in Between. You can go back to the Title Screen from there. All Keyblades and items that you have obtained in Expansion will be transferred over to the main story and will still be accessible. Worlds In Expansion Pack #1 * Raccoon City * Silent Hill * Pueblo de Plagas * Ibis Island * Belli Castle * The Lost Empire * Legacy to Galaxy * Mousedom * Andy's Room * Corona Forest * Port Royal * Askewniverse Worlds in Expansion Pack #2 * Gangland * Hill Valley * Traverse Town * Pagemaster Library * Colby * City of Toons * Nation of Treasures * Krimson City * Great Valley * Hogwarts * Land of the Olympians * Arrakis * Wild West * Uncharted Lands * Rockfort Island * Isla Nublar * Timeless River * Coolsville Worlds In Expansion Pack #3 * Sunnydale * Desolated Zone * Game Central Station * Underland * Narnia * Cliffs of Adventure * Swamp of Frogs * Queen Zenobia * The Grid * Temen-ni-gru * Amazon Forest * Halloween Town * Borneo * Far, Far Away * The Moving Castle * Islands of the Gales (Japanese Version only) * San Fransokyo * Mystery of the Paranormal * The Wasteland * Zabytij Island * Southland * City of Columbia Worlds in Expansion Pack #4 * Lost of Spirited * Barsoom * A Galaxy Far, Far Away * Arendelle * Land of Oz * Tommorowland * Manhattan * Gravity Falls * Nomanisan Island * Haunted Mansion * Monstropolis * MIB Headquarters * Gotham City * Skull Island * Kijuju * Wastelands of Phantoms * Tales Of Adventure * La Cite des Cloches * Empty Graveyard (Expansion) Pre-ordered Worlds If the player had pre-ordered the game, the Expansion option will be available and only three worlds will be selectable. * Willamette Mall * Shadow Moses Island * Toronto Trivia * The DLC would be free the first week the game in released. After that the DLC will cost 9.99$ each. * The pre-ordered worlds will eventually be sold as DLC for only 5.99$ each. * The Expansion packs will not include any Gummi Ship areas. * The Expansion pack DLC is inspired by Xerruy's Kingdom Hearts II 1/2. * Two new songs, En Garde and Depths of the Darkness are present as battle songs in Expansion. En Garde and Depths of the Darkness are composed by GuardianSoul. Along with that, a few tracks from other Kingdom Hearts games are present exclusively in the DLC packs. Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Kingdom Hearts Game Category:Kingdom Hearts Games